Lessie Love 2 : Alone & Horny
by kjay15
Summary: When Luke and Jessie are left home alone, things get a little wild...This is the sequel of Lessie Love : That Magical Night


**Hey guys and gals, this is the sequel to "Lessie Love : That Magical Night" so if you haven't already read it, I recommended reading that story first. This story is when Luke and Jessie are alone in the penthouse, and things get a little wild ;) I hope you like it and leave a review if you would like another story after this. You guys/gals seemed to like the first one, so here is the second.**

(Beginning of Story) - The ages are the same from the previous story

It had been three months, three months since Luke and Jessie had sex. After they did it, they both felt awkward around each other, so they called the whole thing off, no more sex, and Jessie didn't suck Luke's dick at night anymore.

Although they still had feelings for each other, neither one acted on them, Jessie even wore her regular clothes again. Plus, if someone found out, they could report it to the police, and have Jessie arrested for having sex with someone underage, and Luke would get in extreme trouble as well.

The next school year had started, and Luke was now in 10th grade. He still got bad grades, mostly C's and D's and in extreme cases F's. But he was extremely talented at dancing, he was in a dancing class after school, and had his own dance group.

It was a Friday night, everybody was asleep. Except for Luke and Jessie. Luke was in his room, in his bed, under the covers. He still slept naked, thinking it was more comfortable than sleeping in pajamas. Jessie was in her room, in her bed, under the covers, in a pink tank top and some grey sweatpants. They both were thinking of that night three months earlier. The wishes they had never had sex.

Jessie felt like a slut after she let Luke fuck her. She took his virginity, something he will never get back. He was just a child, a kid, a fifteen-year old boy. She had already lost her virginity, when she was seventeen, she had sex with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. But what really bothered her is that she and Luke both said that they loved each other, they weren't even dating, and they confessed their love and had sex.

She also felt disgusted with herself by the fact that she always used to suck his dick at night. She had started doing that to him when he was twelve years old, doing it about once a month then, but when he turned thirteen, it turned into once a week, and by the time he was fourteen, she had been doing it every day. She felt like a child molester.

Luke felt the opposite. He felt like a king, he was able to lose his virginity to his incredibly hot nanny, she was twenty-one years old, and he was fifteen, and he was able to have sex with her. He bragged about it to some of his friends, but most didn't believe him. Although, he was confused by the fact that Jessie broke it off, he did feel a little bit relieved.

But he still wanted her, he wanted to have sex with her again, he wanted to be inside her, with her moaning his name as he thruster deeper inside of her. He usually masturbated to her every night, right before bed, as he did tonight, his jizz was still on the floor. He didn't bother cleaning it up, hoping that Jessie would find it if she came in his room.

After a while, both of them fell asleep in their own rooms, hoping that things wouldn't remain awkward forever.

- The Next Morning -

Luke woke up, he went over to his dresser, and pulled out some clothes for the day. He pulled out a red t-shirt, and some regular skinny jeans with some holes. He also picked out some camouflage boxer briefs, and some white socks. He quickly got dressed and walked into the hallway,

Meanwhile, Jessie had just woke up, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She picked out a light blue low-cut blouse, and some hot pink skinny jeans, and some dark purple socks along with a red, laced thong, and red laced bra. She still liked to wear those kind of bra's and underwear because she just got so used to them. She got dressed and walked into the hallway.

Both Luke and Jessie exited their rooms at the same time, they both couldn't believe their luck.

"Hey" Luke said.

"Hey" Jessie replied, and they both took separate ways downstairs, with Jessie going to the living room, and Luke went down the staircase to the kitchen.

Once they both reached the kitchen, they didn't speak to each other, it had been like this for a while. Suddenly, Emma came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Emma said.

"Hey Em" Jessie said as she pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge.

"Why is so quiet in here?" Emma asked as she pulled out a bowl from the cabinet.

"Just not in the mood for talking I guess" Luke said as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Ok, whatever, but guess what! I'm going to this fashion show later today, and mom is going to meet me! There going to showcase some of my designs!" Emma exclaimed.

"That's great Emma!" Jessie said.

"Very cool!" Luke said.

"So I guess it will be just me, Luke, Zuri, Ravi, and Bertram" Jessie said as she poured the milk into a glass.

"Actually, Bertram is taking Ravi to that lizard-con thing in downtown and won't be back till late tonight, and Zuri is going to a sleepover at her friend Lindsey's house" Emma said as she poured cereal into her bowl.

"So I guess it will be just you two" Emma added as she grabbed the carton from Jessie and poured it into her cereal.

"Oh great" Jessie said awkwardly.

- A couple hours later -

Bertram had already left with Ravi, Zuri's friend and her mom just picked her up, and Emma had just left for the fashion show. Leaving Jessie and Luke alone in the penthouse. They both were sitting on the couch, sitting silently, both not wanting to talk the other one.

Jessie finally broke the silence by saying "So...did you have any homework over the weekend?"

"No" Luke said, and then the room filled with silence again.

"Well, do you want to talk?" Jessie said nervously.

"Umm, not really" Luke said.

Jessie nodded and then room filled with silence again.

"Well...actually, why did you end it?" Luke said.

"What?" Jessie said.

"Why did you end it? Was I not good or something?" Luke asked.

"Oh no! Luke you were great...really great. It's just...felt wrong!" Jessie said.

"How? You're the one that wanted to have sex with me remember?" Luke said.

"Yes, but I didn't realize what I was doing! It was too late when I realized" Jessie said.

"Realize what? Jessie, we both said that we loved each other, remember? We both said it! Right after we had sex together!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke you're fifteen! You don't know what love is! I don't even think I know what love is!" Jessie replied.

"Again with the age! Haven't you ever heard that love knows no age!" Luke yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted somebody, and I used you, I shouldn't have!" Jessie said.

"Well I wanted somebody too Jessie! I wanted you! I wanted to be with you! To make love with you! I wanted to have a family with you!" Luke shouted.

"I didn't know you felt that way" Jessie said.

"Well it's too late now! You already told me how you feel!" Luke said as he stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Luke!" Jessie yells as she stands up.

"What?" Luke yells, and turns around just as Jessie leans in and kisses him.

Luke kisses her back, and wraps his arms around her waist, he could feel the electricity between them when their lips touch. Jessie finally breaks the kiss and says "That is how I feel"

"Do it again!" Luke says as they both kiss each other again. This time Jessie sticks her tongue in his mouth. Luke reaches his hand down to her butt, and gently squeezes it.

Luke breaks the kiss and says "I knew it"

"Yes Luke, I wanted all those things too, I was just to afraid to admit them!" Jessie says before she kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you" Luke says.

"I love you too baby" Jessie says as they kiss again. Luke leans into her, and they both fall onto the couch, with Luke on top of Jessie, both of them kissing each other.

Jessie reaches her hand up Luke's shirt and feels his abs and chest, and then begins to pinch at his nipple, causing them to stiffen up. Luke then sits up, and grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up and off over his head. He then leans back down and kisses Jessie passionately, and glides his lips down her cheek to her neck, where he starts sucking on her neck, forming a dark, blue mark. Jessie wraps her hands around Luke as he puts his hands on her hips.

Luke slips his hand up her shirt and feels her smooth skin. He then grabs the bottom of her shirt, and pulls it off, revealing her red, laced bra. Luke then starts to kiss her neck again, and then leads down to her chest. Jessie then starts to glide her hands down to Luke's butt, and she starts to squeeze it. She then pulls her hand to his crotch, and unzips his jeans. She then grabs his throbbing erection through his camouflage boxer briefs, and starts to stroke it.

This causes Luke to moan as he kissed Jessie's chest, he moved his hand down her back and grabbed her butt, and he started to squeeze it. Luke then uses his other hand to grabs the back of Jessie's bra, and unhook it, sending the straps out from under her. Luke grabbed one of straps and pulled it away, pulling the bra away. Giving Luke the perfect view of her breasts. They were bouncing around just waiting for someone to grab them. Luke grabbed her right breast and began to squeeze it, she then started to lick and nip at her nipple, causing her to moan as she shot her milk into Luke's mouth.

Jessie continued to stroke Luke through his underwear, until it was completely soaked with his pre-cum. Jessie pushed Luke up, and said "Take it off baby!"

"Okay!" Luke says as he grabs the rim of his pants and pulls them off, and then grabs the waistband of his underwear and pulls them off too, allowing Luke's twelve-inch, piece of manhood to fly out in Jessie face. Jessie smiled and quickly engulfed Luke's dick into her mouth. Luke started to moan as Jessie began to bob her head back and forth.

Jessie covered Luke's dick in saliva, mixing with his pre-cum she happily swallowed. She had missed this, sucking Luke's dick, and of course hearing Luke moan helped a lot.

Jessie then pulled Luke's dick out of his mouth and said "Put it in me baby!"

"What about a condom?" Luke asked.

Then Jessie reached into her pocket and pulled out a condom. She said "I've been saving it for a rainy day!" and quickly tore the the package, and pulled out the condom. She slid the condom onto Luke's penis, and started to unzip her pants. She pulled them down, revealing her red, laced thong. She pulled them down as well. Luke aligned his dick with her vagina and slowly pushed in.

Jessie moaned as Luke entered her body, squeezing his manhood inside her. Luke started to moan as he slid deeper into his nanny. Jessie wrapped her arms around Luke and passionately kissed him as they made love. Luke picked up his pace as he thrusted faster and deeper inside his nanny. Feeling like he was in heaven, Luke moaned even louder than Jessie.

Luke slid his hands up Jessie's smooth skin, reaching her breasts, he starts to squeeze them, and then twirls his finger around her nipple. Jessie moved her hands down Luke's back, and gets to his bare butt, where she starts to squeeze, making both of them giggle. Luke continued to pound into his nanny, with him sliding out, then thrusting back in with ease.

After a couple minutes, both were near their limit. Both of them were covered in sweat, which mixed together as they rubbed their skin together. They both passionately made out, battling over who was dominant. Jessie won, and Luke let her tongue explore his mouth.

Luke broke the kiss and moaned out "J-Jessie! I-I'm G-Gonna Cum!" as he tilted his head back.

"M-Me too bab-by! Me t-too!" Jessie yelled as she tightened her grip on Luke's dick as she shot out her load, coating both of them in her cum.

"I-I'm Cu-umming!" Luke yells as he tilts his head, arches his back, and pushes deeper inside Jessie as he shoots his load inside her, but was blocked by the condom. Luke fell on top of Jessie, with his dick still inside her, both naked, panting, covered in sweat and cum.

Luke started to kiss Jessie, this time, letting his tongue explore her mouth. After coupLe minutes, Luke pulls out of Jessie, hearing a slight pop sound. They both walked upstairs into Luke's bedroom and into the bathroom. Luke turns on the shower, and they both wait a couple seconds for the water to warm up. They both get in, allowing the warm water to hit their skin. Washing away all the sweat and cum. They both kissed and wrapped their arms around each other. They both felt like they were in heaven.

They then washed themselves off, and got out. Luke wrapped a large towel around the both of them, and then they both plopped down on Luke's bed, only covered by the towel. Luke looked over at Jessie and asked "You're not going to break it off again are you?"

Jessie looked into Luke's eyes and said "No Luke, we will be together, I won't ever break it off" and they both started kissing.

Luke breaks the kiss and looked down under the towel and said "Looks like I'm ready for another round?"

Jessie looks down and sees his fully erect dick. She smiles and said "Let's do it!"

Luke smiles and jumps on top of Jessie and they begin to make out. Outside the door, all you hear is moaning and a bed creaking...The End...or is it?


End file.
